


Some poison from the ivy

by hanekoma



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-30 23:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanekoma/pseuds/hanekoma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During an encounter with Poison Ivy, Robin is made the unwitting victim of her pollen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Birdbitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdbitch/gifts).



> Written for Jill and initially posted over on tumblr.

Their encounter with Poison Ivy was going wrong. Incredible wrong. A fine powder covered Robin, each gasping breath inhaling it that much deeper. But he couldn’t help it. He was just trying to survive and breathe after the wind had been so fiercely knocked out of him.

“I’ve got to run, boys. But I suggest you take care of the symptoms as they appear, else your little bird will perish.” With those words, she was off in her escape.

When Robin was able to catch his breath enough, he crawled over to the shallow pool of water nearby. Slipping in, he was extremely careful of the vines and other plants as to not get dragged down. The water was tinted white as it washed off his uniform.

“At least I’m alive,” Robin commented as he crawled out of the water. He looked like a drowned rat.

“For now,” Batman responded in a low rumble. “Tell me immediately if anything changes. If you feel anything different.” Poison Ivy’s words made him wonder just what these ‘symptoms’ were to be.

———

Robin began to shift uncomfortably in his seat. This alerted Batman immediately. Normally his partner wasn’t this fidgety in his seat, especially not after their missions—failed or successful.

“What’s wrong?”

A deep crimson spread across Robin’s face at hearing Batman’s voice. Luckily, it was partially covered by the mask he wore. “…Nothing.” Obviously he was reluctant to answer the question. This meant something was really bothering him.

“You heard what she said. If we don’t take care of the symptoms, you’ll die.” That was the last thing he wanted was for Robin— Dick Grayson— to die. Especially if he had the means to prevent it.

In one swift motion, Batman pulled the diamond mask off Robin’s face. The expression he was met with was almost a vulnerable one. This concerned Bruce even more. He pulled the car over and flicked a switch, protecting the windows from anyone getting— or seeing— in.

Bruce pulled the cowl from his face and stared at Dick. He wasn’t going to let him escape until he knew just what it was that was bothering the younger man. The intense look seemed to make that blush deepen.

Suddenly, Bruce was being kissed by Dick. It was far from a romantic kiss, but one of a frantic and needy nature. Dick’s hands were on the suit, almost clawing at it. Once the kiss was broken, Dick was left panting, the desire written into his features. “I—” It took every bit of strength for Dick to talk. Swallowing hard, he tried again. “Need you… This— Are these those symptoms?”

Perhaps Dick was right, Bruce told himself. Doing this in the batcar wasn’t the most conventional means, but he wasn’t sure how long until whatever drug was in his system would cause fatal damage. So, the car was the only option for them. He refused to see Dick perish.

Bruce pressed a button on the dash and the image of Alfred flickered on screen. “Yes, Master Bruce?”

“We’ll be home in an hour. Please have a bath ready.” He anticipated this to be far from a clean act that they were about to enter into. It was a good idea to have Dick clean thoroughly when they returned home, too.

“As you wish, sir.” The image flickered out. No questions asked.

After that small bit of business was taken care of, Bruce turned his attention back to Dick whose face was flushed and warm. The gauntlets had been discarded already and his clothes were already being undone. The heat was obviously becoming too much for him to handle.

Gingerly, Bruce removed his own gauntlets and reached over to touch Dick’s skin. A shuddering gasp escaped from the young man at the skin-to-skin contact. His body instinctively arched, begging for more via the body language. It was almost hypnotizing seeing him moving like this.

One hand drew down Dick’s body, reaching the edge of his scales and tights. Both of them worked to tug the last bit of clothing left off of his body. Not wanting to waste time and risk any permanent damage, Bruce wrapped his hand firmly around Dick’s half-hard cock. He could feel the pulse throbbing as he grew harder with the steady stroke.

A firm gaze fixed on Dick as Bruce worked him over. His fist was strong around Dick’s cock, feeling him become more aroused with every stroke delivered. That focus he had was broken when suddenly Dick was kissing him again. Fingers were digging into his suit and he could feel the pressure from that need.

Fingers were growing more sticky from pre-cum with every stroke and he could tell that Dick was nearing that climax. He could feel the pulsing through Dick’s cock as his heartbeat began to race. And then the kiss was being broken as Dick cried out. Bruce could see the look of ecstasy etched in his features. Probably mostly from Poison Ivy’s drug.

Bruce shifted in his seat, pressing another button. He dug out a towel for his hand and then to clean Dick up. “There’s a blanket in there, if you don’t feel like suiting back up.” A quiet nod was all he got as a response before he began to drive home.

———

Their night wore on as if none of the events happened earlier. Bruce was trying to keep an eye on Dick, but the youth insisted nothing was wrong and that the mild fever was just residual.

Obviously that was a lie when Bruce was woken to one Dick Grayson straddling him in bed. Dick was wasting no time in grinding on top of him. The expression on his face was a mix of embarrassment and need. It was quite obvious that need was winning out.

Before either of them spoke, Bruce was shifting to pin Dick down to the bed. Now he’d speak. “You weren’t okay earlier. Didn’t you listen to what she said?” Dick’s eyes shifted away from his, not wanting to confront what was going on.

A soft sigh escaped from Bruce before he got up. “I’ll be back in a minute.” To his word, Bruce was back within a minute’s time with lubrication in his hand. Nothing fancy or what one might use for a romantic or exciting encounter, but it would do the job. Dick’s eyes widened a bit at the bottle, but his body became more aroused at the thought.

“Is this okay with you?” Bruce’s logic on this was that it was obviously sexual in nature and the cure wasn’t just a simple handjob, that only alleviated the symptoms. Perhaps it had to be actual coupling. Part of him wondered if male coupling would do the job or if the drug was based on male-female compatibility. Either way, he didn’t want to trust Dick in the hands of someone else, so he would attempt this himself.

“Y-Yeah.” The slight tremble in Dick’s voice was very telling of just how nervous he was. Bruce sat down on the edge of bed nearest to Dick and rested his hand gently on his stomach. His eyes were searching Dick’s.

The bottle was set down near Dick as Bruce leaned in to gently kiss Dick’s forehead. He could feel some of the tension releasing even from that simple touch. “If anything hurts, just tell me immediately.” This assurance seemed to calm Dick further.

Bruce’s hands sought out the edge of Dick’s boxers, easing them down his body. The shirt would remain on, just as his own would. After all, this was an act of need, not want. If there was to be anything between the pair, it would be different. This was to save Dick’s life.

As Bruce picked the bottle back up, Dick’s fingers tightened into the sheet of the bed. While he was less nervous, there was still going to be lingering nervousness at the act they were about to enter into. The bottle was uncapped and Bruce spread a generous amount across his fingers.

Dick’s legs automatically spread to accommodate for Bruce’s hand being moved between them. The express on Dick’s face darkened as Bruce’s fingers began to tease along Dick’s anus. One finger was slowly pushed inside as Dick let out a low hiss. His motions were slow and fluid, trying not to hurt Dick.

One finger was joined with a second, working to loosen him further. Dick’s cheeks were flushed red, eyes pressed tightly shut. Bruce could tell he was trying to focus on his breathing, trying to keep it nice and even. The look was one of discomfort, but not pain. He could tolerate that, given the circumstances.

Ever so gently, Bruce began to spread his fingers inside of Dick. He was working slow and meticulous, but he didn’t want to run the risk of injury and potential infection later. If the symptoms heightened further, then he would throw caution to the wind, but for the time being, this pace seemed to work properly.

There was a long, deep moan that drew out of Dick as Bruce hit obviously what was his prostate. While there was an initial tension that shocked through him, it seemed to help distract Dick from any discomfort he was feeling. So, a third finger was inserted and that spot was abused. Bruce watched Dick squirm in pleasure.

Once Bruce felt that Dick was properly prepared, he shifted to get his own pajama pants off, dropping them to the floor. His hand reached down to stroke the lubrication across his cock, growing half-erect with the motions.

He settled his body above Dick, looking down on him. Another soft kiss was placed on his forehead, then temple, trailing along his jawline, just trying to give him comfort. “Are you ready?” The soft nod was all he received in response before Bruce began to push deep inside of him.

It was hard for Bruce to move. Despite preparing him to the best of his ability, Dick was still rather tight and tensing around him. One hand moved to gently stroke Dick’s stomach, just under his shirt, hoping to calm him down so he could ease further in without forcing it.

Luckily, this seemed to help, the tension melting away as Dick finally relaxed again. Bruce didn’t start to move inside of him right away, personally adjusting to the tightness, and giving time for Dick to adjust to being stretched so much. Once Bruce felt that the both of them were ready, he began to rock his hips, pulling almost out, then thrusting back in deep.

The motions were fluid and rhythmic. It was almost as if there was a heartbeat pounding between them. Bruce made eye-contact with Dick, unable to read the emotion behind those darkened and cloudy eyes. For once, he was the first to break that contact, head dropping down in concentration at every movement.

Bruce focused on every sound and movement from Dick, taking it all in, listening for any changes in breathing or shifts of discomfort. Every hitched breath he noted, trying to find just what made that jolt of pleasure.

It wasn’t too long until Dick was clawing at Bruce’s back with the pressure building inside. The pleasure was obviously becoming overwhelming with the combination of the drug. Needless to say, Bruce didn’t mind a little more wear on his body.

The helpless sounds began to intensify from Dick and Bruce could tell he was almost to his orgasm. Warm semen spread out over his and Dick’s stomach in small spurts. Bruce continued to thrust through Dick’s orgasm until Dick’s body collapsed back against the bed, fingers relaxing against his back.

Gently, Bruce eased himself out of Dick, shifting to rest next to him. He was laying on his side, watching Dick’s heaving breath while he was trying to ground himself again after that. Soon, his breathing began to even out and Bruce was convinced it was finished.

But no. Before he could shift out of bed to get something to clean Dick up, he was being pushed onto his back. He could see in Dick’s eyes: This was far from finished.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet again, for Jill, over on tumblr.

Their eyes met as Dick settled on top of Bruce’s body. Really, he didn’t want to push Dick’s body into full exhaustion— to the point where there was danger of him getting sick. On the other hand, Poison Ivy had warned them that if they had not dealt with all the symptoms, the youth would perish.

Every movement that Dick made seemed like he was trapped in a spell. This wasn’t all too surprising with the drug that was coursing through his veins. The mood felt so forbidden; so laced with a darkness. But all they needed to focus on were their bodies.

A strange sensation tickled up Bruce’s spine as Dick began to rock on top of him. He couldn’t help when his eyes roamed down Dick’s body to see him rubbing his half-erect cock against his stomach. There was no penetration at the moment, but somehow feeling that stimulus against his stomach was quite arousing. Even if he wasn’t trying to sexualize his Robin.

Despite himself, he reached his calloused hands out to run along Dick’s thighs. There was a visible shiver that shocked through his ward at the touch, accompanied by a low, wanton sound. It was obvious that Dick was going to need more than just the fiction between them.

Before he could move back into the position they had taken up before, Dick was sliding his body down, hand gripping onto Bruce’s cock with a firm grasp. He couldn’t resist as his hips arched up when Dick began to slide down. Once again, he was inside Dick. This time, however, the feeling wasn’t as tight— easier to move inside of him.

Except he wasn’t the one doing the moving this time. Dick was wasting no time nor was his wasting a single action. It was all based on instinct, taking what he needed. Bruce could see that primal drive in Dick’s features— could see it inside every action.

While Dick rocked above him, his hands moved down to rest on Bruce’s chest. Not just rest, though. Bruce could feel Dick’s nails digging almost painfully into his chest, almost clawing at his skin. He knew his chest was going to be raw after they were finished.

Dick’s movements were almost hypnotic in their rhythm. That heartbeat that had coursed between them before had solidified once again. There was even a hint of that throbbing in Bruce’s eardrums from the connection of their bodies.

Both of Dick’s hands slid to Bruce’s shoulders to adjust his balance and shifted into a new angle, wanting to drive himself down harder on Bruce. The young man’s head tilted back as eyes pressed shut, exposing all his vulnerable spots to the other man. His throat, his chest, his stomach. All that training left by the wayside under this lust.

The sounds that Dick made at each movement were intoxicating. For a few moments, Bruce lost himself in the atmosphere, almost as if he were the one that was drugged. When he felt the pre-cum dripping down on his stomach, his attention was drawn back to reality and what they were doing.

Slowly, his gaze ran down Dick’s body and settled on his cock, watching it twitch out of time with his movements. To help Dick out, Bruce reached one hand around his erection, feeling that throbbing pulse even more now. It almost startled him with just how connected they felt — not just physically, either.

At his touch, Dick gasped out, almost cumming at the combination of the various stimuli. The slow touch in juxtaposition with the frantic thrusts disrupted not only that smooth rhythm, but Dick’s concentration. Bruce could see every muscle in his body starting to contract.

To help him finish, Bruce grabbed onto Dick and turned them over, pinning him down onto the bed. The full domination caused Dick’s eyes to snap open, but only half-focused on Bruce. The gaze was almost glassy, so consumed by need.

There was no time wasted when Bruce began to thrust harder into Dick, trying to stimulate his prostate over and over. At the same time, Dick was frantically clinging on. Bruce knew his own skin would be marred from this encounter, but he had seen plenty worse in his time.

Bruce could feel Dick’s cock rubbing against his stomach at every thrust, knowing just how close his Robin was to release. With one more deep thrust, Dick finally came between them, shooting spurts of semen on their stomach and chest.

Through the orgasm, Dick had tightened around him, but finally collapsed against the bed. This wasn’t enough to quite satisfy Bruce, but that wasn’t the point of what he was doing. After all, he wasn’t going to die if his sexual appetite was not taken to the satiated. Discomfort, yes. Death, no.

Pulling back, Bruce slid out of Dick. “We should get you cleaned up.” A weak nod came as a response as Bruce collected Dick in his arms. Little did he know that the drug wasn’t fully out of Dick’s system quite yet.


End file.
